


Autumn Love

by Former_Princess



Series: Mated [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Liam loves the fall. Theo not to much. Leave it to Liam to change his mate's mind.





	Autumn Love

**Author's Note:**

> We’re already at Part 5 and you awesome marshmallows are still excited about it. I can’t thank you enough. Let’s get this started, shall we? This part was inspired by the current weather in my hometown tbh…Plus I dig Liam and Theo and being such a power couple and just being happy. Piggyback rides are awesome, we can agree on that, right?

Autumn was Liam’s favorite season. He loved the leaves turning red, yellow and brown and the sound they made when someone crunched them under their boots. He even liked the temperature getting colder and he especially loved the rain and the wind. Being inside while it was pouring and windy outside, watching the leaves get tossed around by the wind; it made him feel comfortable and save. He had loved to play with the leaves when he was outside as a child and now as a teen, he sometimes found himself still kicking them around, enjoying to see them swirl through the air.

Theo, Liam learned very soon, liked warmth, the sun. Liam suspected maybe because chimeras weren’t that immune to cold as werewolves. Whatever it was, Theo wasn’t keen on the warm sun disappearing and making room for wind and rain.

His face, when he walked down the stairs one morning and found the front door wide open with Liam leaning against the doorframe and watching the downpour outside, spoke volumes. Liam turned his head when he felt his mate approaching and had to bite back a snicker at the flabbergasted look on Theo’s face.

“It’s still raining?” The chimera complained. “It’s been like what? Five days already? What is this shit?”  
“Oh come on, a little rain never hurt anyone.” Liam tried to calm his boyfriend but Theo wasn’t having it.  
“The lawn literally turned into a pond.” He hissed, waving in the direction of the grass. “I really don’t get why you have to stand there, watch this catastrophe!”  
“Because I like it. I like the rain.” Liam said with a shrug and Theo scoffed.  
“Well, I hate it. The fall sucks. Why do we need a fall? More summer, that would be amazing.”  
“Autumn is amazing!” Liam declared and closed the door so he could turn around and follow his boyfriend into the kitchen. He watched Theo fill a mug with coffee and sip on it while sullenly staring out the window. 

Hopping on the counter next to Theo Liam smiled softly. “There are so many things you can like about fall. How can you look down so harshly on it?”  
Theo looked out of the window, a forlorn look on his face. Liam frowned and squeezed his shoulder softly. “T? What’s wrong?”  
“When autumn came around, the laboratory turned even colder than it usually was with all those experiments and the Dread Doctors around. When it rained and I got wet, when my clothes got wet, everything turned even more clammy than usual. I hated how it felt on my skin. During the summer, I could venture out, sit somewhere and soak up the sunlight but during the fall that wasn’t possible.” He finally said, still looking out of the window. Liam’s eyes widened softly and he pulled Theo into a hug. He had not expected that to be the reason Theo despite the fall so much.

“I’m sorry you only got to experience the bad sides of this season.” He muttered and stroked over Theo’s neck. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, face hiding in the crook of Liam’s neck and rubbing his face against his mate’s cheek. Scenting. It always calmed Theo down and Liam liked to have their scents mingling together.   
“Not your fault.” Theo muttered and squeezed Liam once more.   
“I still can help you gain some better experiences. If you let me.” The younger beta offered, just having gotten an idea. Theo deserved nice things and sharing the things he loved the most about autumn with him seemed like the best idea to give him just that.   
Theo hummed and then pulled back to shoot Liam a suspicious glance. “How do you want to do that?” He inquired, still highly suspicious.   
Liam grinned. “I have a few ideas. Just trust me.” He said and kissed his mate’s nose. 

******  
A few days later the rain had been gone mostly, only a few downpours happening every once in a while, but now a rough breeze had come up, flogging the leaves around and making it necessary to wear thick jackets and bury your noses in thick scarves. But even that didn’t stop Liam from enjoying this time of the year. He also had taken his time to plan a few things to bring Theo the joys of fall closer. 

Practically bouncing into the room, Liam threw Theo’s jacket on the chimera currently sitting in their bed, back against the headboard, and reading a book. Theo looked at his jacket, then he frowned and looked at Liam. “What now?”  
“Put on your jacket and your shoes, we’re going for a little trip.” Liam announced cheerfully and Theo was still looking suspicious but he actually moved his book to the side and slipped on his jacket. “Where are we going?”  
“For a trip. I won’t tell you anything else, it’s a surprise.”

It said a lot about their relationship and how far they had come that Theo got up from the bed and trotted downstairs to put on his shoes, without asking any more questions. His reward when he was finally in his truck, with Liam in the passenger seat, was a soft kiss.   
“I love you.” Liam muttered and he felt Theo smile, as he always did when he heard those words from his mate.  
“I love you too.” He replied and yeah, okay, Liam smiled every time too. 

******  
It wasn’t a very long drive, just a bit out of town, and Liam was a good guide, so they soon parked the car in a parking lot littered with red and yellow leaves and a few others car standing around. 

“What are we doing here?” Theo demanded to know when they got out of the car and looked around.   
Liam rounded the car to take his mate by his elbow and pull him along. They passed the sign with the name of the orchard they were currently at and Theo immediately stopped. “Hell no! If you brought me here for apple picking I will walk home! I’m not doing that. I’m not a good gardener and I don’t like apples that much!”  
Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Theo’s arm and dragging him along without caring much about his boyfriend’s protests. “We’re not here for apple picking. We’re here to talk a walk. I want to show you something!” He declared. “Stop complaining! A walk in an orchard and through pumpkin patches won’t kill you!” A lewd smirk crossed his face. “Besides, ever gotten a blowjob in an orchard?” He asked and almost slipped when Theo stopped resisting and moved to be next to him again. Theo’s arms wrapped around his waist and kept Liam from falling flat on his face.   
“That’s dirty! In more ways than one!” Theo muttered into his ear and licked over the shell. Liam shuddered. Dammit, Theo for knowing his weak spots. 

But it had worked since his mate slung his arm around Liam’s shoulders now and Liam wrapped one arm around Theo’s waist before leaning his head against Theo’s shoulder. He liked the orchard. He and his mother had discovered it one day. A farmer’s market was held here on some days and mother and soon used to buy some fresh ingredients before cooking together at home or just walk around the orchard and the surrounding woods.

“Why the orchard?” Theo asked after a while of just walking close to each other. Liam shrugged. “I like it here. Mom and I visit the farmer’s market ever so often or just take a walk around so I figured why not bring Theo here and share the autumn atmosphere with him?”

Theo made a doubtful noise and Liam raised his head. “What now?”

“Well, it’s nice here, for sure, but it’s not…We can take a stroll in Beacon Hills too, Liam. Why did we have to drive here?”

“I know we can but….” Liam had no idea how to convey what he was talking about so he let go of Theo. “Just follow me. I’ll show you.” He told Theo and made a left turn. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he made his way towards the small fence separating the orchard from the woods and jumped over it. It wasn’t surprising Theo followed him but Liam was surprised by the wave of worry coming from his mate. “You okay?”  
“Are you mad at me now?” Theo asked, somehow hesitant as if he was afraid of the answer. Liam gaped at him.  
“What? Why would I be mad at you? You didn’t do anything!”  
“I sense frustration coming from you and you let go of me.” Theo shrugged. “I’m still getting used to all this.” He then apologized softly and Liam smiled. His mate could be insanely precious.  
“I’m frustrated at myself because I can’t explain to you exactly why we’re here, so I have to show you. Don’t worry, okay? You know I’m not good with words.” 

He told Theo with a soft smile and then walked further into the woods. Soon they reached a small path and Liam followed him up a hill. “Still insisting on keeping a secret about where we’re going?” Theo asked with a small smile. 

Liam looked at him and nodded with a chuckle. “Where would the fun be in telling you right now? You’ll see soon. Come on, baby!” He picked up his pace a bit, jogging up the hill and laughing when Theo sprinted past him. 

“I’m faster than you and you know it!” He called over to the younger beta and really, that was something Liam could not take. He started running after Theo and the two boys raced each other to the top of the hill, laughing all the way. 

Liam stopped at some point. “Okay, stop!” He called out. “That’s what I wanted to show you.” He declared and pointed ahead of them.  
They were high enough so they could look over the orchard and parts of the surrounding woods. It was a sea of golden leafed trees with the typical autumn mist surrounding them, creating a somewhat mystical atmosphere. Liam liked to be up there on the hill and catch his breath. It made him feel calmer about his life and all the things he was going through.   
“It’s nothing too special but I like it here. The only other person ever been here with me is my mom.”  
“It’s really an amazing view.” Theo agreed with Liam. “I see why you like it here.”

They stood next to each other for a while, enjoying the view. “When I was a kid I was a strong believer that fairies lived in the woods. Mom used to read all those stores full of fairies and gnomes to me. My father hated it because he said it made me weak and sissified, so it became mom’s and my secret and when we went here, she always told me the fairies were dancing around the woods and creating the autumn. There were rain fairies, sun fairies, sunflower fairies, all kinds of fairies. My favorites were pumpkin and mist fairies.”Liam suddenly told Theo, making the older turn his head towards him.

“Mist and pumpkin fairies?” Theo asked, amusement swinging in his voice. “That’s probably the cutest thing you ever said.” He grinned and usually Liam would have gotten mad about being teased, yet before he even could say something, Theo kissed him lovingly.   
“Thank you for trusting me enough to share this with me. The story and your special place.” He muttered against Liam’s lips and kissed him again and Liam put his hand on Theo’s cheek.   
“I trust you with everything. There’s nothing I want to hide from you.” He replied softly and stroke over Theo’s cheek with his thumb. Theo put his hands on Liam’s hips and pulled him into a loving embrace, nuzzling the beta’s neck. Liam sighed at the loving display of affection and snuggled closer to Theo, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent. Theo always smelt so good and Liam caught himself with associating this scent with safety and home. 

“I really like it here, L. The orchard’s is nice too.” Theo admitted after they stood in their embrace for a while. Liam chuckled.  
“It’s nice in the summer but during the fall, when it looks like that, it’s just so incredibly amazing. Part of why autumn is awesome.”  
“Oh yeah, you’re still trying to convince me of that. Almost forget about it.” Theo teased and Liam raised his head to nib at Theo’s jaw.   
“And here I thought I just managed that. Tse, another disappointment.” He faked annoyance and then patted Theo’s chest. “Come on, let’s go back to the car, big boy. Unless you insist on actually picking some apples.”

Theo snorted. “Yeah…no. Told you I’m not a good gardener. But we can stay longer if you want.”

“Nah, it’s fine. But you know what? I don’t want to walk back. Carry me!” He rounded Theo and jumped on his mate’s back. Theo let out a surprised laugh but then he wrapped his arms around Liam’s legs to prevent him from falling off his back again. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and kissed his mate’s cheek while they started walking. “My strong and caring mate.” He muttered and put his chin on Theo’s shoulder. Theo purred in response, obviously liking to be called this by his boyfriend.

******  
“If you really believe just a trip to an orchard is all I have in mind to make you like autumn, you’re sorely mistaken.” Liam announced when they were on their way back home to Beacon Hills. He leaned against the passenger door and watched Theo, who smirked in response.  
“I would have been disappointed if you gave up like that.” He then told him. “Giving up is not in your vocabulary or so I’ve learned.” 

“You know me so well, my beloved and wise mate.” Liam retaliated with a satisfied smirk. He had not forgotten how much Theo seemed to like it to get such compliments from him, and again Theo’s reaction didn’t disappoint him. The older’s heart sped up a notch and his breath hitched.

“I was wise enough to fall in love with you, so you can bet your sweet ass on my wisdom.” He still shot back with a smirk.   
“Aw, you say the sweetest things.” Liam cooed, making Theo laugh.  
“Talking about sweet things, I distantly remember you promising a blowjob in the orchard. Should I be mad about the broken promise?” He then remembered and now it was Liam’s turn to laugh.   
“Aww, baby, how could I forget that? I promise I will make it up to you.”  
“I know you will.” Theo reached out and gave Liam’s leg a squeeze, making Liam smile lovingly.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes when Liam got a sudden idea and he reached out to open his boyfriend’s jeans and pull them down along with his boxers.  
“Liam, what are you…..” Theo gasped when Liam leaned over and engulfed the tip of his cock in his mouth. The car swerved for a moment before Theo got control again.   
“Geez, Liam, warn a guy!” He breathed out but Liam didn’t care, too focused on the task at hand. He slowly took more and more of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, sucking teasingly, feeling it harden. Theo moaned louder and raised his hand from the gearshift to grip Liam’s hair, tugging at the strands. Liam moaned softly, sending vibrations down Theo’s length and making the older gasp once more.

Gripping the base of Theo’s cock with one hand, Liam pumped it a few times, while his tongue swirled around Theo’s cock. Hearing Theo’s breathing quickening, he smirked proudly. It wasn’t the promised blowjob in the orchard but he had never giving road head before, it was new and exciting for both of them. It was up to Theo not to crash the car which swerved dangerously once more and then he felt Theo actually speeding up. Now Liam didn’t only get the rush from sucking his mate off but also from the speed. Leave it to Theo to make this even more thrilling than it already was. 

He kept on sucking and teasing the hard length with his tongue, moaning every once in a while and every time he got a moan from Theo back. One hand was squeezing Theo’s leg, urging him to keep going fast, hoping that no police car was close by. It would have been an awful lot to explain. Not that it wouldn’t be funny as hell but…

“Liam…Fuck!” Theo cursed out, interrupting his thoughts with that. The grip in his hair got stronger again and Liam hissed softly, tongue swirling around the tip of Theo’s cock. He tried taking him even deeper and Theo called out his name once more, while Liam bopped his head up and down, under Theo’s gasps of “Liam, faster!” until he was only able to moan and gasp out. Liam would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy the sounds coming from his mate. His own cock twitched but this one was just for Theo. 

And suddenly his mate was spilling inside Liam’s awaiting mouth and Liam eagerly swallowed every drop before releasing Theo’s cock with a wet ‘pop’. Straightening his back, he licked his lips and smirked. The car slowed down and Theo pulled over, finally stopping completely, so he could lean back in his seat and catch his breath, eyes closed. “You are insane, you know that? Like completely and totally out of your mind.” The chimera finally muttered, hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at Liam who smirked. 

“Crazy and totally in love with you, yeah.” He replied cheerfully and Theo laughed breathlessly before gripping him by the collar of his shirt and hauling him into a desperate kiss, moaning into it. Liam returned it eagerly, moaning too at the intensity of the kiss.   
“You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now.” Theo muttered when they broke apart to get air into their lungs again.  
“Drive us home. There you can have me as often as you want.” Liam promised him.  
“Seriously, were you always this naughty and I just didn’t realize or did I taint you?”  
“A bit of both.” Liam said with a wink. “Now go on, drive!”

******  
A tray in his hands Liam made his way towards his room. Pushing his elbow on the door handle he made the door open and then walked inside. The sight in his room made him smile softly: Theo was sprawled on his stomach in the middle of Liam’s…their bed, arms folded under his head and clearly asleep. The book he was currently reading laying next to him as if he had dropped it when he had fallen asleep. He had taken a shower earlier and was just wearing sweatpants which were perfectly fine since the heating in the room was on. The weather outside was frightful, rainy and a stiff breeze blowing through the streets, so even two supernaturals needed some help to not completely freeze their asses off. 

Liam set the tray on his bedside table and then crawled on the bed to lean over Theo and lovingly kiss his neck. “Wake up, baby.” He whispered while doing so, still kissing the skin. His hands ran over his mate’s muscled back and stroke the soft skin. Took some time but Theo finally stirred and his eyes fluttered open.   
“I like to get woken up like that.” He muttered and smiled up at Liam. Then he sniffed. “What’s that? Smells sweet.”

Liam pointed over to the tray. “Two pieces of caramel apple pie and two mugs of pumpkin spice hot white chocolate. Had to entertain me while you were studying, showering and apparently reading or rather sleeping.” 

“You made those?” Theo asked and sat up. The young beta nodded and reached over to hand him a plate and a mug. “Mom taught me how a few years ago. Her apple pie and her hot white chocolate are very popular during Thanksgiving parties. You will see. Now enjoy your pie and hot chocolate.”

He took a sip from his own mug and was prepared for Theo to follow his offer but the chimera frowned slightly and looked down on his plate. “You spoil me way too much.” He suddenly said and Liam who had taken a bite of his pie almost choked on it.  
“What? Why are you saying that?”  
Theo raised an eyebrow and gave a pointed look at his plate and his mug. Liam groaned.   
“I like doing that for you?”  
“Why?”  
“Because you deserve it!” This was so clear to Liam, he really didn’t get why it was so hard for Theo to grasp.   
“I do? I sometimes doubt that.” Theo said honestly and Liam’s jaw dropped.   
“Wh….ho…wha…Why??” He all but yelled and Theo raised his shoulders.   
“You let me live in your house, let me eat your food, you take me to all those places you never share with anyone else and I wonder if I give enough back. If I’m being deserving on what you are doing for me.”

“Shut up!” It escaped as a growl and Theo stared at him, shocked by the strong reaction.  
“I can’t believe you right now! You are my mate, Theo, do you know what that means? You are the most important person to me and I love you with my whole being. There is nobody I feel safer with or more at home. You even beat Scott, my alpha, to that! You love me, with all my flaws, my IED, my issues, you love all this and you make me better. So how can you doubt that you deserve all the good things? You’ve been through hell, literally, and now you’re here and you need to have all this. Do you listen to me? Do you understand me? Because if not I might have to punch you to make you understand it.”

Theo still stared at him and Liam could not help but growl again. Could his mate say something, anything? He needed to know if Theo got what Liam told him. 

He got his answer when Theo’s lips were pressed against his in a soft kiss and his boyfriend leaned his forehead against Liam’s. “It’s hard to blend out the insecurities and self-doubts. I know what I did wrong and I’m scared of screwing up again. We are mated but that doesn’t mean I always make you happy.” He went to explain himself and Liam scoffed.  
“You make me happy quite often but you also drive me crazy just as often. You make me mad, we bicker, we fight, but we always end up together and that’s what being mated is about. I will never leave you and you will never leave me. You have me for the rest of your life, Raeken, if you want it or not.”  
“I want! More than anything. You’re my home, Liam.” 

He smiled weakly, almost as if he was insecure about Liam’s reaction. Liam scoffed once more and ran a hand through Theo’s hair and over his neck. “So are you. Tell you what, if you ever feel insecure about that again, tell me, okay? Don’t wait until it becomes so much. Tell me right in the beginning and we will work on it.” Theo nodded. “Deal.”  
“Good. Now eat and drink before it gets cold!”  
“Sure you’re not an alpha already with how leading you have become?” Ah, they were back at the teasing. Liam liked this way better than the doubtful Theo.   
“I can be your alpha anytime, baby.” He grinned and flashed his eyes at Theo before taking another bite from his pie, satisfied when he saw the flush spreading over his boyfriend’s neck and the flash of gold in Theo’s eyes.

******  
“I need your car keys!”

“Why?” Theo asked but pulled them out of his pocket anyway.

“For a surprise.” Liam answered and held out his hand, letting Theo drop the keys on his palm. “You won’t regret it.” He added, kissed his boyfriend one last time and then turned around to march towards the parking lot. “Oh, by the way, Mason and Corey will keep you company for the next few hours. I don’t want to see you anywhere near our house!” He called over his shoulder right when Mason and Corey stepped up to Theo and Liam could not help but snicker at the questioning sound Theo just made. Thank god for such great friends. They would make sure Theo was distracted and he could prepare what he had thought of. Sure, he needed Theo’s truck for it, but everything else was something he had to prepare and get where he wanted it to be. It would take a while but in the end, Liam was sure, it was worth it. 

******  
His calculations were right, preparing everything took time but when he was done, Liam was happy with his work. Taking out his cell phone he let Mason know he was ready and then he leaned against Theo’s car and waited. After a while he heard a car approaching and stopping somewhere close by. Then Mason’s voice sounded up. 

“Liam said I should drop you off here, you would be able to find him. Which is something I will probably ask about later because what? But for now, enjoy your night.” His best friend stated and Liam chuckled to himself, further listening to the sounds around him. Mason drove his car away again and he heard Theo’s footsteps approaching. As always when his mate got closer, Liam felt a sense of calm wash over him and when Theo finally came in sight, the younger beamed at him.

Theo stopped, obviously surprised by the sight of his truck parked in the woods with the tailgate flapped down and blankets and pillows covering the truck bed. Fairy lights in a few jars gave enough light and the whole scene a cozy atmosphere.   
“I distinctly remember you saying you’re not a romantic. I beg to differ.” He finally said and Liam blushed.   
“I’m not but stargazing is best done in autumn when it’s dark enough for the stars to shine and the fairy lights to give off their cozy light. Romantic yes but uhm…Do you like it?”  
He had no idea if Theo was in all this romantic stuff at all, so Liam was a bit anxious. Maybe a bit too late now but anyway. But Theo’s smile was enough to make that float away. His mate looked so incredibly happy and touched and when he stepped to Liam, he wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“You’re incredible, L.” Theo muttered and swallowed dryly, still hugging Liam. Liam stroke over his back.   
“Just like you, T.”  
He chuckled when Theo kissed his cheek and then inspected his truck, crawling in the truck bed and holding his hand out for Liam to join him. Liam didn’t need to be told twice and soon enough they were lying next to each other, staring up at the night sky.

“Are you good with stellar constellations?” Theo asked after a while, interlacing the fingers of one hand with Liam’s. Liam shook his head. “Absolutely not.”  
The chimera raised his other arm and pointed towards the sky. “There’s the stellar constellation for your zodiac sign, Aries.”

Whoever had the impression Theo wasn’t smart, was clearly wrong. Mason may be the bookworm and eager to learn and Liam was good with history but Theo had this wide range of knowledge and if Liam was being honest, he liked to listen to hear Theo talk about random things he learned over the years. 

“You know my zodiac sign?” Liam was stunned. He had never cared about that so much so he had not expected Theo to do. Now he turned his head towards Theo and saw him smirk.  
“I do and I also know the traits said zodiac sign is known to possess. Aries is courageous, determined, confident, honest and passionate but also impatient, short-tempered, aggressive and impulsive.” He recited and Liam rolled on his side to watch Theo. It was tue, that described him quite well.

“Since you know so much about that, what’s your zodiac sign?”   
Theo looked at him before he answered. “Scorpio. Are known to be resourceful, passionate and stubborn but also have the weaknesses of being distrusting, jealous, secretive and violent.”   
Liam snickered. “Are Scorpio and Aries compatible?”  
Theo acted like he had to consider this for a while, one arm wrapping around Liam’s waist and bringing him closer. “I would say under certain circumstances they can make it work.” He decided his verdict after a while.   
“Oh? Sounds optimistic. Guess all the stars are aligning just right.” Liam chuckled and then leaned closer to kiss Theo. 

Their kiss was soft and sweet at first but soon Liam’s tongue stroke over Theo’s lips and when Theo opened his lips for Liam, their tongues soon danced around each other and their bodies pressed closer together. Theo’s hand sneaked under Liam’s shirt and stroke over his back, making Liam shiver at the soft touch. His nerves were concentrated to feel everything from Theo and he let himself fall into the kiss while his own hand sneaked under Theo’s shirt to stroke over his mate’s stomach. Theo’s other hand found its way into Liam’s hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss once more. Liam moaned softly and Theo used it to suck on his lower lip, making Liam gasp into their passionate kiss. His human nails scraped over Theo’s abdomen and he felt the muscles tense and move under the smooth skin. 

A distant rumble sounded up but they both ignored it until a second rumble followed minutes later, much closer this time. The mated couple broke their make-out session and looked up to the dark sky.  
“That sounds like a thunderstorm is coming in.” Theo voiced Liam’s thoughts and the younger boy nodded.  
“We should get inside.” The rain was nice but he didn’t want every blanket and pillow to get drenched in an autumn storm. Theo nodded now and got up to gather their things and bring them inside his truck. 

They just had stowed the last blanket in the truck (the backseat looked quite cozy), when the first raindrops started to fall. Quickly the two boys scrambled inside the truck and closed the door behind them and then the floodgates of heaven opened up and the rain pelted down on Beacon Hills and the preserve. Liam and Theo looked at each other and then they started laughing. 

“That’s not how I pictured the night to end.” Liam confessed and leaned against the door to look at Theo leaning against the other door. They were both in the backseat, facing each other, and Theo shrugged now. “You wanted to stargaze, we did that. It’s not like the night is ruined now, right? I mean, we’re inside and we’re still dry. Let the rain fall down, I really don’t care.” 

He reached out and laced their fingers together. Liam smiled at the soft gesture and then pushed himself off the door, moving closer to Theo. He pulled Theo closer by his jacket and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Theo immediately returned the kiss and Liam let go of his jacket to run both hands through the chimera’s hair. Now it was his mouth which opened for Theo’s tongue and again they were caught in a passionate lip-lock, tongues tangling with each other. 

The rain was steadily thrumming on the roof of the truck but the two young men didn’t care. Theo had the thought to lock the doors and then he was wrapping his arms around Liam again, hands sneaking under Liam’s shirt once again. Liam himself was removing Theo’s jacket and soon threw it towards the front seats. His hands wandered over Theo’s neck and he moved to straddle his mate, moving his hips against Theo’s without really noticing it. 

Theo broke away from the kiss after a while, catching his breath and pulling Liam’s shirt over his head, also throwing it towards the console. In an instant, Liam was at him again, kissing his mate’s neck and throat, nibbling at the skin and sucking marks into it. His fangs came out and he scratched the skin, making the bites he was giving Theo more prominent, a guarantee they would stay longer. Theo ran his hands up and down Liam’s shoulders and his back and then he cupped his boyfriend’s ass, making Liam gasp softly against his skin. Licking over the mark he just had sucked in Theo’s skin, Liam moved his hips again, rubbing their groins together and making both young men moan. 

Theo grabbed his hips and swiftly pushed Liam on his back, himself towering over his mate. He smirked at Liam’s startled yelp and then lowered his head to lick around Liam’s nipple. The beta werewolf tilted his head back and moaned at the feeling, hands running through the hair on the back of Theo’s neck. His moans turned louder when Theo licked over his nipple and tugged at it with his teeth before moving to the other. Pushing his hips up he searched for friction, cock starting to strain in his jeans. Theo’s hand was still on his hip and pushed him down again, obviously deciding he was calling the shots now. A rush went over Liam, that was kind of hot. If Theo wanted, he was willing to submit to him now. He was Theo’s anyway.

Theo’s caressing went over Liam’s whole upper body now, stopping at the waistband of his jeans and kissing up again while his hands made quick work of Liam’s zipper. Once he had it opened, he opened his own jeans and pulled them down, getting them off after a short time of fidgeting. Liam leaned on his elbows and watched his boyfriend undress. His blue eyes darkened before flashing gold when he took in Theo’s half-naked body, all muscles, and lightly tanned skin, only covered by his black boxer briefs. Licking his lips he smirked happily, only more when Theo stroke his hair back and smirked too before grabbing Liam’s jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxers too. Theo’s eyes flashed gold now too and he kissed Liam deeply, giving his mate the opportunity to pull his boxers off too. It took Liam some control not to shred the remaining item of clothing but he managed. When they were both naked, he wrapped his arms around Theo, stroking over his mate’s strong back and loving to feel Theo’s muscles shift under his fingers while they kissed passionately. 

This time it was Liam breaking the kiss when the need to breathe became so strong and he reached out to search for the lube. When he found it he tossed it over to Theo and returned to kissing and nibbling his lover’s throat and neck. Theo closed his eyes let Liam caress his skin with his lips and teeth for a little bit. Then he moved again and it didn’t take long until Liam felt him push two fingers inside him. He gasped at the feeling, clenching around the digits and letting out a lewd moan when Theo started to move and scissor them. Liam groaned and moved against the fingers shoved inside him, stopping when he felt the third finger being added. 

“Theo!” He gasped out, moving his hips after a while again and clenching around his boyfriend’s teasing fingers. Theo moved them a while longer, then he pulled them out. Liam watched him with half-lidded eyes; his heartbeat had sped up and he could not help but shiver in anticipation when Theo looked at him and winked before lubing up his cock. They kissed again and then he pushed inside Liam, making the younger mewl in pleasure. He loved this feeling so freaking much, being connected like this to Theo and feel him so deep inside him. His legs wrapped around Theo and he licked over his mate’s lips when Theo bottomed out and gave them time to adjust to the pleasure.

When he started to move, Liam swore he could see stars. From the beginning on his mate hit the right spots inside him, making his pleasure grow with every minute. His fingers scratched over Theo’s back now, making red lines appear on the skin which disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. All to have a hold while he was moaning and enjoying the amazing sex they were having.

“I will never get enough of you. You’re just so damn perfect!” Theo moaned into his ear and angled his thrusts a bit differently, making Liam mewl once more and resulted in him scratching Theo’s back deeper. Theo hissed at that and thrusted harder into Liam, pushing even deeper. The heat was rising between them and the windows of the car were slowly fogged up. It was still pouring outside, good thing nobody else was out here or they would get quite a show. And with the steady drip-drop of the rain on the roof of the truck and their moaning, it soon turned into an even louder background noise when Theo started to move faster and Liam moved against him.

Their hips moved together and both groaned at that. Liam’s head had fallen back again and he panted. Theo tilted his head softly and pecked his lips before kissing over Liam’s cheekbone down to his collarbone to suck a mark of his own in Liam’s skin. From the way his skin prickled afterward, it would be visible in the morning. Theo was insanely good at stating his claim and as always it was a huge turn on for Liam. He loved to show off he had been claimed by the sexy and caring chimera, as much as he loved said chimera to show off his claiming marks. 

“Oh god, Theo, you’re driving me crazy!” Want, Lust, everything made Liam’s head spin and he vaguely registered his nails turning into claws and still scraping over Theo’s back, too blinded by the sheer lust flooding through his body. Even more when Theo gripped Liam’s leaking cock and used the precum that had gathered at the tip to smear it around the shaft before pumping his cock every time he thrusted especially deep inside Liam. The young werewolf gasped loudly, hand slapping against the car window when his whole body arched up and he called out Theo’s name. “God, do that again!” He requested Theo and from the breathless chuckle he heard, Theo was happy to deliver.

If it was possible to get even hotter inside the car, it just had happened and Liam felt the sweat dripping from both of their bodies. The windows were completely fogged over at this point but both boys simply didn’t care. There could have been a T-Rex appearing next to the car and both wouldn’t have even noticed it. Right now being with each other, giving in their mating bond and letting the passion, love, and lust flow between them was more important than anything else. Liam’s fingers slid over Theo’s mating bite, feeling it pulsing and hot under his touch. His own bite felt just the same, ceasing Liam to feel everything even more intense than he already did. 

But Theo jerking him off while fucking him so good brought Liam faster towards his climax than expected and he gasped loudly. Arching his back into his partner’s thrusts and touches, Liam clenched his eyes shut. “I’m gonna cum….” He panted and he heard a low chuckle from Theo.

“Cum for me, baby!” Theo coaxed him and Liam would have liked to stall it a bit more but he soon shook with his climax, shooting over Theo’s hand and between them while screaming loudly and if he recalled it, he also howled at least once. Theo fucked him through his orgasm, making Liam scream louder and louder until he felt his mate cum deep inside him and coat his insides with his seed. Spent he dropped on Liam and the younger wrapped his arms around Theo, just as spend as the older one.   
“That was awesome.” Liam panted and Theo hummed his approval.

As always after the sex, Liam had lost track of time. He really didn’t need to be anywhere else aside from this truck, surrounded by their combined scents and the scent of sex. It would take a while for Theo’s truck to stop smelling like that, Liam was sure about that. 

Suddenly Theo moved, slipping out of Liam in the progress and moving them so he was on his back and Liam curled against him. Liam smiled and put his head on Theo’s naked chest. Grabbing a blanket, he pulled it over them both and the just laid there, listening to his mate’s heartbeat and the rain drumming on the roof of the car. It was making him sleepy and he felt his eyelids dropping more and more when Theo spoke up again.  
“Liam?”  
“Hm?”  
“You were right, autumn isn’t as bad as I thought.” He confessed and Liam chuckled.   
“Glad I could change your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s probably the longest part I’ve written so far and I’m sorry I took so long to finish it. Work, real life, you know how it is. But here it is now and I hope you enjoyed it again. Tell me what you think, you incredible cupcakes.


End file.
